


Snandpit

by LTRisBACK



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, Flirting, Other, Sandpit - Freeform, They both love their snildren, playing in a sandpit - Freeform, snabies, snabies first sandpit, so much, soft, wiggleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley set up a sandpit in the shop, to give their children a new experience.  Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Snandpit

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as always, all the fault of the AceOmens server. Someone shared a video of Waffle the sand boa, and discussion ensued, then...this happened. I hope you like it!

Crowley grinned as he carefully maneuvered the large piece of plastic through the shop, Aziraphale coming behind him with a large bag balanced on each shoulder. Crowley laid the large turtle-shaped bowl on the floor, on top of the large canvas tarp they had already laid down in preparation. He turned and took one of the big bags of sand from Aziraphale, who sighed with relief and set down the other. They opened them and carefully upended them into the sandpit, watching as it filled, carefully smoothing it out. 

Once it was done, Aziraphale took several small toys and buried or half-buried them in the sand - small rings, and little pieces of ‘treasure’ for the children to unearth. Once they were satisfied with the preparations, the angel and demon made their way to where the babies were sleeping in their terrarium. 

The children were just waking up, sleepy hisses and nudging each other as they slithered clumsily around, half asleep. Aziraphale and Crowley settled in to watch them waking up, snuggling up together on the couch, Crowley’s arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders, Aziraphale’s around Crowley’s waist. Finally, the children were really awake, and sitting up at the glass staring at their parents where they were now exchanging soft kisses on the couch. 

“Fathers love!” 

“So cute!” 

“Not cute! Icky!” 

“Want kissies!” 

“Me too!” 

“Father! Father, out? Kiss snoot?” 

Crowley and Aziraphale separated with soft smiles and turned to the enclosure, opening the sliding doors and holding out their hands for the babies to slither up. The children sat up on their hands, bodies swaying back and forth. 

“Azirafather, boop?” Aziraphale smiled and, holding up a finger, gently booped the nose of each of the three babies he was holding, then moved to do the same for those in Crowley’s hands as they complained about missing out. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Crowley asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Father! Blelelel, Father!” 

Crowley gave a long-suffering sigh. “Really? Again?” 

The little snakes began calling out, “Again! Again!” 

“Oh, very well,” Crowley rolled his eyes playfully and concentrated, shifting the shape of his tongue. A moment later, his long, thin serpent tongue flickered out, caressing each of the children. Crowley felt something in him settle as the scent of each of their children assured him of their health and safety. 

“Well, little ones, father and I have a surprise for you today,” Aziraphale told them, and five little heads snapped around to stare at him, then turned to look around the bookshop, tongues flickering to try and smell what was there. 

“Shall we, my dear?” Aziraphale asked Crowley, who nodded, and they headed through the bookshop. The children climbed up arms onto shoulders and heads, craning to try and get the first glimpse of their surprise. 

When they came around the corner and the sandpit came into view. The chorus of tiny voices rose. 

“Father, what?” 

“Azirafather, what is? Smell strange.” 

“What is? What is?”

“This, spawn, is a sandpit,” Crowley and Aziraphale knelt on opposite sides and each lowered a hand to the sand, providing a path for the children down onto the sand. The little snakes coiled down onto the surface, exclaiming at the slithery sensation the sand made under their belly scutes. 

“Father! Is slippery and scratchy!” 

“Azirafather, look!” Junior gave an explosive wiggle and half buried himself in the sand, causing a chorus of surprise and delight from his sniblings. 

Angelica burrowed her head briefly under the sand, then raised it up, balancing a pile of sand on top of her head. “Look, father, a hat!” Crowley chuckled and nodded, making sure she knew he had seen. Then Clem found one of the pieces of partially buried ‘treasure’, a brightly coloured piece of plastic that he nosed out of the sand, hissing in fascination. Once he had it out of the sand, Clem curled around it, tongue flickering out to investigate it carefully. The others quickly made their way over to investigate his find, and grew very excited by the idea that there was more ‘treasure’ buried in the sand. 

They soon located all the half-buried treasures, and then Datura had an idea. 

“Fathers, look, I dig!” without any further explanation, Datura stuck his head into the loose sand and, with a determine wiggle, submerged himself underneath it. Aziraphale startled forwards, but Crowley raised a hand to reassure him. 

“It’s okay, angel, his nostrils will close off to protect him, he’s fine.” Crowley watched with a proud smile. “Just watch, he’ll come up somewhere soon.” For all he spoke with certainty, he sat with his fingers ready to snap in case Datura stayed down for too long. He didn’t though, resurfacing mere moments later. The rest of the snabies watched with awe.

“Datura dig! I want dig!” they all began clamouring, and before their fathers really knew what was happening all five snakes had disappeared beneath the surface of the now-roiling sand. Heads popped up from time to time, and Crowley and Aziraphale watched with soft smiles as they ‘swam’ their bodies through the sand. 

“They’re so good at that,” Aziraphale said wistfully, and Crowley turned to look at him. 

“You know, Angel, you won’t get any better at these things without practice,” he said slowly. “And it’s not like you can’t adjust your size to be more...sandpit appropriate. For that matter, we both could,” he grinned suddenly, eyes sparkling with challenge. “What d’ya say, Angel? Shall we play with the children?” 

Aziraphale glanced at the small sandpit, eyes wide. Oh, it was true enough that he’d taken snake-form a few times now, to spend time with the children, but he’d never done anything so...indecorous. He was suddenly gripped with an intense desire to join the children and be entirely indecorous about it. 

Crowley grinned broadly as he realised that no further temptation was going to prove necessary, even as Aziraphale gave a wiggle and shivered into his snake form. Crowley sighed happily, taking in his Angel’s sinuous curves, then carefully scooped him up and deposited him on the surface of the sand before slipping into his own serpentine form. He brushed his nose against the underside of Aziraphale’s chin, and Aziraphale hissed a chuckle, pulling back then gently booping his nose against Crowley’s. Crowley gave a delighted hiss, beleleleleing his tongue over Aziraphale’s face. 

The snabies had obviously felt the vibrations on the surface of the sand, as the quickly surfaced. The exclamations of delight upon finding their currently snake-shaped parents were loud and very excited. 

“Father! Azirafather! You smol!”

“Love Azirafather! Love Father!” There were many gentle snoot boops, the children squirming all around Aziraphale and Crowley and booping against their belly scutes and snoots, crawling over them and in general revelling in being as physically close to them as possible. 

“Play! Dig dig, Father! Is fun!” Crowley obliged Junior, burrowing his way under the sand to the sound of tiny snake cheers, while Aziraphale stayed put on the surface, not moving much at all. He’d spent some time as a snake, but it was still quite an overwhelming sensory experience, from the way the world felt against his scales to the powerful scents his tongue carried in to him. He greatly enjoyed ‘tasting’ the children, once more memorising each individual scent, as different from each other in smell as they were in personality. 

“Azirafather! Wiggle! Like me!” Clem deliberately wiggled across the sand in front of Aziraphale, quite sure that his far less frequently snake shaped father needed instruction. Aziraphale chuckled, but obeyed the instructions, hissing with pleasure at the feeling of the sand shifting under his own belly scutes. “Yess! Azirafather good wiggler! Chase!” Now that Aziraphale was moving, Clem swiftly wiggled away, and Aziraphale gave chase. 

“I'm gonna get you!” Aziraphale cried determinedly as he followed close on Clem’s tail. “Here I come!” He put on a burst of speed, but seeing him coming Clem dove under the surface of the sand, wiggling swiftly away and leaving Aziraphale suddenly alone. 

He did not have much time to feel abandoned though, as the sand suddenly shifted under him, then exploded around him, tiny and not so tiny snake bodies exploding upwards in a clearly coordinated movement that pulled Aziraphale down into the sand, Crowley wrapped around him while the children draped across their shared bulk, hissing fiercely. 

Junior raced up Aziraphale’s back to perch on his head and yelled triumphantly. “We champions! Defeat mighty white snek!”

“Ahhh, woe, I am defeated! I shall never accomplish my evil schemes now!” Aziraphale gave a little wiggle, enjoying Crowley constricting around him, and the way the children squirmed over him, hissing their triumphant cries. 

They played together for several hours, Aziraphale much more comfortable in his snake form by the time the children were worn out, and very grateful for the miracle he had placed on the sand to keep it warm. When they finally shifted back, having slithered out of the sand and away from the sandpit in order to shed as much sand as possible before wearing clothes again, Aziraphale and Crowley shared a triumphant smile. 

“Well, I rather think that was a success, don’t you?” Aziraphale beamed at Crowley, who blushed violently. 

“You, Aziraphale, are a terrible, terrible flirt as a snake. Not much different to how you are as a human, now that I think about it.” Crowley gave a very half-hearted glare and Aziraphale attempted a wide-eyed, innocent look, before collapsing into laughter. In truth, there had been nothing unseemly about Aziraphale’s behaviour, but Crowley did find Aziraphale’s snake form very pleasing indeed. 

“Let’s get these little ones into bed,” Aziraphale suggested with a broad smile. “Then you can tell me exactly how you feel about it.” 

Crowley gave him a mock-unimpressed expression, then leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Leaning down, he carefully scooped up a double-handful of tightly curled little noodles, and Aziraphale led the way back to the enclosure, sliding the door open to allow Crowley to gently lower the children next to their preferred hide, a large teapot that allowed all of them to curl up together. 

Aziraphale brushed a soft hand over the little snakes, who made little sleepy snuffles but didn’t stir, as thoroughly exhausted as they were. Aziraphale slid the door shut and turned away and into Crowley’s arms. Crowley nuzzled the side of Aziraphale’s head, burying his nose in the curls above his ear, his arms settling around his waist. 

“This was a great idea, Angel,” Crowley murmured to him, and Aziraphale smiled broadly. 

“They did enjoy themselves, didn’t they,” Aziraphale sighed happily. 

“Come upstairs?” Crowley asked, eyebrows raised, and Aziraphale smiled and allowed his demon to tug him away from watching the babies and up the stairs to their private space.


End file.
